elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brelyna's Practice
Brelyna's Practice is a quest available in . Brelyna Maryon is in need of someone to test her spells upon, and asks for the Dragonborn to help. Completing this quest opens up Brelyna as both a follower and potential spouse. Background Brelyna Maryon has asked me to act as a test subject while she practices some new spells. Her first ended badly, but she has assured me that if I let her try one more time, it will work out. I should find her once her spell has worn off. Objectives #Wait for Brelyna's spell to wear off #Speak to Brelyna Walkthrough Speak to Brelyna Maryon after the quest "Under Saarthal" is completed, then agree to let her test out her spells. If she is asked for something in return, one will receive a leveled enchanted necklace. However, the necklace will still be given even if she is not asked for a reward. After Brelyna casts her first spell, one's vision will take on a greenish hue. Brelyna apologizes, and tells the Dragonborn that the effects should wear off within a few hours. Wait for two to four hours, then return to Brelyna. She assures the Dragonborn that she will get the spell right and that this will be her last test. Once the spell has been cast, the camera will switch into third person. The Dragonborn will then be transformed into a number of animals found in Skyrim. Afterwards, she will return the Dragonborn to their original state, stating that she will abandon this line of study. Once Brelyna is spoken to again, she will tell the Dragonborn that she has a long road ahead of her before she'll be able to use the magic she's been studying, but she now knows where to start, thanks to their hard work and assistance. She will then reward the Dragonborn with a leveled enchanted necklace if they have not already received it. Afterwards, she will become available as a follower and spouse for marriage. Effects When the spell is active, the following effects will take place until it expires: *The environment will appear bright green. The effect will remain active when activating menus, opening containers, and looting corpses, and entering buildings. Loading Screens, the Map, Skills menu and custom waypoints however, will not be affected. *Items in the environment will appear slightly brighter or darker, depending on their color. Items in the Dragonborn's inventory menu and items in containers and corpses however, will not be affected, and therefore keep their color. Dropped items however, will be affected, and equipped weapons and armor will be affected as well. *Spells, staves, and enchanted weapons will lose some of the color on them, but some of the color will remain, and the effects themselves will not be affected. The slight color loss will apply to torches as well. *If done at night, the effects will be slightly different than if done during the day, with the main difference being darkness instead of sunlight. Transformations After the spell expires, these effects will take place during the scene when the Dragonborn gets transformed into the various animals: *The camera will automatically shift into third person if Brelyna is spoken to in first person. If done in third person, nothing will happen. Once the scene is complete, it will always end in third person camera. *The Dragonborn will not be able to move or activate the Favorites or Character Menus, but will be able to pause and rotate the camera. Journal Gallery First spell effect.png|The effect of Brelyna's First Spell Brelyna horse.png|Brelyna transforming the Dragonborn into a Horse Brelyna dog.png|Brelyna transforming the Dragonborn into a Dog Brelyna cow 1.png|Brelyna transforming the Dragonborn into a Cow brelynas practice.png|Final dialogue Brelynas Practice Spell.jpg|Brelyna's First Spell added by a console Bugs de:Brelynas Übung pl:Zadanie:Praktyka Brelyny ru:Домашняя работа Брелины Category:Skyrim: Side Quests